


Two of One

by dontmindme_imafangirl



Series: Our Song [1]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rebirth, Sad, Series, Short & Sweet, giving them my own story bc im sad over the canon ending shhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindme_imafangirl/pseuds/dontmindme_imafangirl
Summary: The world is infinite, the universe expanding constantly.There's no true begining, no true ending to anything and all.So why should theirs be an ending and not yet another begining?(AU where Patroclus and Achiles are reborn in the modern era, with recollection of their past lives. First fic of the series)





	Two of One

He extends a hand, rests it on his cheek in the dark, feeling his soft puffs of breath, in and out. He sees the outline of his chest, laying besides him, takes solace in the rise and fall, a gentle steady beat, the only sound able to lull him to sleep being the one of his heartbeat. 

"Do you remember?" he whispers, eyes set onto the pair looking back at him, bright, so blindingly bright even in the middle of the night. "We'd hold each other like this, fall asleep just like this, every night."

He laughs, golden strands falling to his face, and he gently pushes them back for him, dark fingers through blonde locks. 

"Of course I remember. I could never sleep without the feeling of your hand in mine." 

His tone was more somber, a bitter wash of nostalgia dripping over them both. 

"After...after your death", he began, voice strangled with unspoken emotions, "I couldn't sleep. I'd hold the urn with your ashes as close to my chest as I possibly could but-" his voice broke, and he wiped the wetness on his lovers cheeks away with his thumb. "It wasn't the same. It could never be the same."

Pat shuffled closer, fitting into his embrace, closing his eyes to the wet puffs of sobs reaching his face, holding him as close as he could until there was no space left, until no one could discern what limb belonged to which body, copper and gold, ashes to flesh and stillness to a pair of heartbeats beating in the same rhythm, as if they were one; no, no, because they were one. A soul mixed and placed into two bodies, shared between them. 

"It's different now. I'm here. We're both here."

He let him kiss him, felt his tensed muscles ease with just that touch, with the comfort of finding his wrist in the dark and tracing over his pulse points, feeling the sturdy thumps of flowing blood. 

"I don't know-" he began, and stopped, pursing his lips. 

Pat knew.   
He took Achille's fingers, interlaced them with his. 

"Why would they give us a second chance? Why allow us to return, to meet each other again, like this-"

Pat took notice of his lovers features, younger than the last time he saw him, without the lines by his eyes where his skin crinkled, without the bloodied knuckles and crimsoned clothes. He was like he remembered him, back when they were under Chiron's care-an innocent man, with the same straight nose and bright green eyes, with the golden hair and warm embrace. 

It was Achilles.   
His Achilles. 

"We were wronged" Pat whispered to him, "we wronged the gods as much as they wronged us. We fell like fools, mere pawns in their plans, maddened by their own hands. We were set up for catastrophe, and we fell into it head-first."

Achilles quirked his lip, his tell-tale sign for distaste. 

"We deserved a new beginning. One where we wouldn't have to fight, one where weapons wouldn't be a mere extension of your hand, where you-where we wouldn't have to be face to face with death and sacrifices at every turn."

He brought their linked hands to his lips, let them linger there as he spoke. 

"We deserve this. The happy ending. We deserved it ever since the start of history, and we'll deserve it until the end of it."

Achilles laughed, and just with the sound of it the mood shifted, their foreheads knocked together, the bed creaking under both their weights, the small college dorm room reminding them of their previous lives splendors, the ones they'd sacrifice without a second thought for this; to be able to lay side by side, to have a morning to think of, a lazy day to look forward to. 

"You'll see me when I'm old and ugly" Achilles pouted. 

"I'll see you grow old, older, but still beautiful. And still the man I fell in love with."

"If anything, you'll be the pretty one out of us two. Have you seen yourself lately?" he jabbed a finger to Pat's side, letting it slide down to the muscles of his chest, twisting it under the hem of his shirt and lavishing in the quiet giggles that elicited. 

"Guess we'll both grow old and pretty then."

"Of course", Achilles smiled, "we weren't crowned prom kings for nothing after all now were we?"

They fell asleep soon after, just like that. Hand in hand, the tips of their noses touching, their breaths matching. 

In truth, they didn't know why the gods gave them this. Why they let them be reborn, to grow as childhood friends, to fall for one another before they slowly reclaimed the memories of their past. They didn't know, couldn't know if this was them taking pity on the two lovers, or if it was just another of the gods' cruel tricks of fate, just another scheme in their plans. 

What they knew, was that they now had a life together. One without a known expiration date.   
And they'd make sure to take full advantage of it, until their last dying breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry to everyone that followed me for voltron/haikyuu ^^" i read this book two days ago, and couldn't get it out of my mind. I read it in one sitting and went through such a roller-coaster of emotions.  
> Being greek i grew up with these stories, learned about these characters through literature class and through books id read in my own free time. so when a friend suggested this book to me, i instantly knew i'd like it, but i couldn't possibly expect to cherish is as much as i do
> 
> it's an amazing read, bittersweet and so well-written, it was difficult for a moment to realise these were characters in a book. Definitely my most favorite literature ive read, and definitely recommend it.
> 
> HOWEVER because i live for happy endings and unlike like. 95% of the writers out there i can't s t a n d to give my faves sad endings or put them through hell without reward, i decided i'd take the ending of the book into my own hands. why should Achilles and Patroclus only be together in death? why must their only peace be in the afterlife?  
> nah.  
> SO in this AU, Hades, in accordance to the rest of the gods, allows for them to be reborn into the modern day, in normal families, with normal lives. The series won't be linear or multi-chaptered probably, but it will be a series of short stories concerning the two, their memories, their current lives e.t.c.   
> Feel free to leave suggestions and/or prompts! I'll gladly work on them <3
> 
> also if you've read the book and want a friend to cry about it, pls hit me up on my tumblr: mothgane.tumblr.com (pls......i need someone to cry about this book with)  
> hope you like it and i'll see you at the next installment!


End file.
